User talk:Dagostino
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creativity Unleashed Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Dagostino page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cello freak (Talk) 19:59, April 3, 2011 Re:Your Story I just added a category. ^.^ And the links are black, but they're underlined when you put your cursor over them. Anyways, welcome to the wiki~! Follow[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Your']]Heart~♥~ 21:57, April 3, 2011 (UTC) HI !!!!!!!!! Wecome !!!!!!Maybe Someday we'll meat again.. 03:37, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Yah sure after The Lust for Power..I'll invite Moodle and Thepersonyouleastexpect!!!!!!!! Have you read Paranormal School???just asking...heheheMaybe Someday we'll meat again.. 05:02, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Welcome to the Wiki!!!!!!! As I usually do: Welcome to the Wiki!!!!!!! Roxas Xion Axel 19:56, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Re:School of Secrets Sry, but I was only letting 4 people join... Follow[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Your']]Heart~♥~ 20:32, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah.... Why? Evil Minds Think Alike. Muwah-ha-ha-ha! 22:58, June 16, 2011 (UTC) And its on the Users On This Wiki page. Evil Minds Think Alike. Muwah-ha-ha-ha! 23:04, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Ima post a surprise for chu soon...just a warning :P [[User:Sonofapollo|'Son of Apollo']]([[User talk:Sonofapollo|'Talk']]) 21:13, October 15, 2011 (UTC) i cant tell you yet XD you miust wait!! [[User:Sonofapollo|'Son of Apollo']]([[User talk:Sonofapollo|'Talk']]) 21:34, October 15, 2011 (UTC) half an hou max... i pwomise [[User:Sonofapollo|'Son of Apollo']]([[User talk:Sonofapollo|'Talk']]) 21:46, October 15, 2011 (UTC)Sonofapollo yeah...i thought it was just me.....lol Almsot done, you ready? [[User:Sonofapollo|'Son of Apollo']]([[User talk:Sonofapollo|'Talk']]) 22:35, October 15, 2011 (UTC) A little something from me and Ange, we thought you might like to see- http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Camdagnaisha We miss you, dude.[[User:Sonofapollo|'Son of Apollo']]([[User talk:Sonofapollo|'Talk']]) 23:00, October 15, 2011 (UTC) who doesnt? Actually, the thing is, I was re coding some of my chars, and I came across good ol' cam. And I thought, "Im gonna code this for dago". And me and gel did it. You are sorley missed, and loads of peoplehave ejoined. Like Evan. Please rejoin? Its your choice, and Im not imposing anything on you. Just wanted to say we miss you dude [[User:Sonofapollo|'Son of Apollo']]([[User talk:Sonofapollo|'Talk']]) Hey i was thinking about starting a review blog here, wondering if you wanted to help TIS ME THE AWESOME DRAGOON 00:13, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Whoaaaaaaaaaaaa OMGZ! DAGO! HI! A lot, honestly. I'm trying to get a job, trying to apply for driver's ed and looking for a university. No me gusta. :C Me and my friend are starting to write a BOOOOOOK. :D It's about werewolves. ¬.¬ WAZUUUUUUP with you? "Life is a daring adventure or nothing at all." - Hellen Keller | Wise the Artist 21:21, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Greetings & Salutations Recently Gel saw fit to honour me with the chance to become a bcrat on this wiki. After a bit of consideration I accepted. This was gel's wiki, and I do not take my decision lightly. I hope to not only make her proud, but make all the user's here proud, and hopefully lead this wiki into big and fun exciting things. After talking with SOA and a couple of friends from the CHBRPG wiki, we brained stormed some interesting ideas I would like to propose to you guys. I've placed the brain storming session in pastebin, for you to read, you can read it here, please do if you have time. I would like to continue talking about these ideas with the user's here. If you are interested in helping me with these ideas, or if you have any ideas of your own, please contact with me. I've also given the main page a bit of a face lift, I hope you like it. I'm looking forward to working with you in the future. Cheers